


CriminalBug

by RozalindTheCollegeKid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: CriminalBug, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozalindTheCollegeKid/pseuds/RozalindTheCollegeKid
Summary: This is the story of when Ladybug went evil





	CriminalBug

Chapter One: Gone

WHAT HAS HAPPENED CHAT NOIR?  
Chat Noir has been gone for three months now. The only person in Paris who could possibly know where he’s gone is Ladybug. But she doesn’t know any more than we do. When interviewed Ladybug admitted that she has no clue of where he has gone. The last time that he was spotted was shortly after another akuma fight. He waved down to well-known blogger, Alya Césaire, and ran off into the distance via rooftop.  
Ms. Césaire noticed that he did not give Ladybug their notorious victory fist bump before scampering off. If anyone knows where the cat in black has gone, please contact this reporter.

Nadja Chamack  
Paris Reporter

“Tiki, Spots on!” Marinette yelled. She felt the world spin as she transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug was meant to be the fusion of the kwami Tiki and a good human soul that protected and gave life to the world.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. She was raised in a bakery and learned all the subsequent skills. She dreams of being a fashion designer like her idol Gabriel Agreste. Marinette used to be the perfect miraculous holder. Until one day, she simply decided to become evil.  
Ladybug walked out onto her balcony and launched her yo-yo to latch onto a nearby light pole. She pulled the string taut and then released, swinging herself into the air. She repeated this action until she reached the home of Adrien Agreste.  
Not that it could truly be called a home anymore. The mansion had been abandoned after Adrien left. His father having no need for such a lavish home by himself, has since moved to a condo in uptown Paris. The building does not look terrible yet, merely unkempt. The lawn uncut, the sidewalk unswept, the bushes disheveled.  
The inside was much the same. Everything had a fine layer of dust. Except for Adrien’s room, which is where Ladybug was now. Ever since Adrien had left, ladybug came in here at night to look for clues as to where he went.  
The first day Marinette was summoned by Mr. Agreste to the house. When Adrien was found to be gone, Nathalie, Mr. Agreste’s assistant, had gone into his room to collect Adreian for a photoshoot. All she found was three notes: one for his father, one for his best friend, Nino, and one for Marinette.  
His father immediately summoned the other two parties and forced them to read their letters aloud. He had hoped that Adrien had told one of them where he gone. Unfortunately, all three letters were nearly identical. The only difference was who was the recipient was.  
The letter read as follows:  
By now, you know that I have left Paris. It pains me to leave you, but I simply cannot stand living in this house anymore. I have enough money to get me by. If you look in my bank accounts, you’ll see that all the money was withdrawn in cash. I do not wish to be found as I want to start a new life. Thank you for all you have done for me.  
Adrien  
That was the last contact Nino and Marinette had with Gabriel Agreste. After he heard the other two letters, he simply gave up looking for his son.  
Marinette refused and has come back every single night to search Adrien’s room for more clues. Her search has proved fruitless and so tonight she has decided that she will no longer continue waiting for him.  
However she still searches the room vigorously, hoping to find something. She opens and digs through all his drawers, which still contain his clothes and knick-knacks. The first couple nights she spent simply gazing at each thing, rather than look for clues.  
She looked underneath his bed and in his closet, which as every other night provided nothing. As Ladybug analyzed the room, she came to terms with the fact that the love of her life was gone, never to return.  
Ladybug sighed as she said, “Tiki, spots off,” She held out her hands, so the miraculous could land there rather than hover in the air.  
The red kwami looked up at Marinette and patted her palm. “It’ll be okay, Marinette. I’m sure he’ll come back when he’s ready,” Tears began to form Marinette’s blue eyes. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back the tears.  
“Tiki, he won’t be coming back. He’s left for good. We both know it.” Marinette fell to her knees, the sobs wracking through her body.  
Tiki flew up and hugged Marinette’s face. Marinette used her hand to hug the kwami back.  
“I-it’s not fair. First, A-Adrien left *hic* and then Chat left,” Marinette sniffled, “I lost two dear friends back to back. Now, I’ve got no one!” Marinette cried. Tiki let the girl finish crying before she spoke up again.  
Tiki flew up to face Marinette and freed up her hand. The girl wiped the snot the oozing out of her hands, and looked at Tiki.  
“Marinette, you’re not the type of girl to just give up like this.” Marinette chuckled, slightly.  
“I’m not just giving up Tiki. It’s been three months! I think I’m allowed to give up now. Everyone else has.” Marinette’s lip quivered as she fought back more tears.  
“You’ve been trying the same tactic ever since he left. Why don’t you try something new?” Tiki asked.  
“Like what? I’ve nothing else to go on to find Adrien.”  
“Why don’t you try to get Chat Noir then?”  
“How?” Marinette asked, tilting her head slightly and knitting her eyebrows together.  
“Well, Chat Noir is a hero, right? He’d come if Paris desperately needed a hero, right?”  
Marinette crossed her arms in front of her, unsure of where Tiki was going.  
“But why would he leave in the first place?” Marinette wailed.  
“I don't know. We and by that, I mean you can ask him that once he returns to Paris.”  
“How are we going to get him here. You still haven’t told me,” Marinette looked at Tiki, waiting for her response.  
“Simple, what does every hero need?” Marinette thought about it for a second.  
“A criminal?” She asked, confused as to where Tiki was leading her.  
“That’s right! So, if Ladybug turns bad, truly evil, Chat Noir would have to come to the rescue. Once he does, then we’ll catch him.” Tiki clapped her hands together to signify Chat being caught in their trap.  
Marinette rose to her feet and began to pace in Adrien’s bedroom. Mulling over the idea of being a villain.  
She would be a very talented one, considering she had taken down so many. She also knew the all the shortcuts in Paris, which would let her evade detection. It wouldn’t even be that hard to find different targets either since this city was full of valuables. She stopped her pacing once she had reached her decision.  
“Alright, Tiki, I’ll be a villain. When do we start terrorizing the city?” Marinette asked, facing Tiki fully. Tiki grinned and rubbed her hands together as she said,  
“Why not tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rozalind-thecollegekid) for updates.


End file.
